CHANCE TO BE WITH U
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku mencintaimu yang sudah memiliki Sungmin. Tapi kurasa bukan hal buruk untuk memendam perasaanku sendiri. Namun apa yang harus kulakukan saat aku malah mendapat kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu...?/GAJE/KyuSung!/CP!/RnR Pleasee?


:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

CHANCE TO BE WITH U

Chapter 1: Japan's Fujoshi

* * *

RATED: T! (Moga-moga bisa naik!#PLUAKH!)

* * *

MAIN PAIR: KyuSung (Nyahahah~!*plaked*)

* * *

OtherPair: KyuMin, YeWook

* * *

Genre: Silahkan tentukan sendiri, karena author sendiri bingung milihnya!^^/plak/

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Typo (maybe), alur ngebut, dsb.

* * *

DLDR!

:::

KEEP STRONG UNTIL THE END!

* * *

Eodi-e ihtdeunji mu-eoseul hadeunji~…

Ojikhan saram maneul saranghago ihtgi-e…

Ojikhan saram maneul nan saenggakhago ihtjyo~

Aku membuka kedua sarang obsidianku dengan perlahan. Aku masih di dalam mobil van Super Junior. Kulirik Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur di sampingku, dan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di belakang. Aku kembali menatap ke depan, tempat di mana manager hyung sedang menyetir.

Kata manager hyung, kami ada jadwal syuting film pagi ini, ralat, subuh ini. Hahaha, kami sudah disuruh bersiap-siap dari jam 3 tadi, dan langsung berangkat jam 4. Ah ya, kami sedang berada diJepang yah, jadi terang saja kami belum terlalu bisa beradaptasi dengan sistem waktu disini.

Aku tidak tahu film seperti apa yang dia maksud. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku tidak terlalu perduli.

"Kyuu! Bukan itu! Kau harus tekan x untuk memberi makan Ming bunny! Kalau kau menekan bulat, kau akan menyakitinya!" terdengar suara Sungmin yang sedang marah-marah dibelakangku.

"Aish hyuuung… aku tidak mau memainkan ini…" kali ini yang menyapa gendang telingaku adalah suara memelas nan malas milik Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang selama ini kusukai.

… Ah, kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya? Kami memang sesama namja. Tapi… aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaanku padanya. perasaan cinta yang sudah kurasakan entah sejak kapan.

… Walau rasa ini bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Tapi Kyuu~… Ming bunny ingin berteman denganmuuu~!"

DEG

Aku meremas dadaku pelan. saat ini yang kurasakan adalah sakit.

… Sangat sakit.

Mereka berdua memang mesra dan serasi. Yah maksudku, mereka itu masuk ke official pair kau tahu! Tentu saja… banyak sekali KyuMin shipper di luar sana.

"… Hhh…" aku menghela napas dengan berat. Aku menutup mataku berusaha menulikan telingaku akan celetukan-celetukan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Puk…

Aku membuka sebelah mataku dan melirik ke samping. Nampak Ryeowook yang masih tertidur, namun kali ini dengan posisi bersandar di bahuku.

Aku tersenyum lembut. Ryeowook adalah pasanganku dalam official pair kami. Nama pair kami adalah YeWook.

Dia adalah dongsaeng yang paling perhatian padaku. Dia selalu sabar dalam menghadapi kekeras kepalaan dan kebabboanku. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

… Kucondongkan kepalaku ke arahnya, membuatku bersandar di kepalanya dengan pelan. Dapat kucium aroma stoberi dari kepalanya.

Dasar dongsaeng nakal. Dia pasti memakai shampoo Eunhyuk lagi tanpa izin. Mungkin aku bisa membocorkan hal ini nanti saat kami kembali ke hotel…

Perlahan aku menutup kedua sarang obsidianku, memfokuskan pendengaranku pada music KRY yang sedang mengalun dan mendendangkan suara indah Cho Kyuhyun di lagu 'The One I Love'.

'… Saranghaeyo.'

"…"

:

:

"Hyung… hyung…"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang, namun aku merasa terlalu malas untuk membuka mata. Dapat kurasakan tubuhku diguncang paksa. Namun aku masih membandel.

"…" hening… tidak terdengar lagi suara orang itu.

Hm? Apa dia sudah menyerah? Cepat jug-

"HYOOOOOONGGG!"

"KYAAA!" aku terlonjak kaget sambil menutup kupingku. Aku menatap Ryeowook –si pelaku– dengan tatapan intimidasi. Dia hanya nyengir sambil menyembunyikan megaphone di tangannya.

"Mian hyuuung~! Soalnya kau susah sekali dibangunkan!" jelasnya dengan wajah yang dibuat setak berdosa mungkin.

Hmph!

"Ayo turun hyuuung~! Sungmin hyung dan Kyu sudah menunggu kita di luar!" dengan LEMBUT Ryeowook menarik tanganku keluar mobil yang baru kusadari sudah berhenti.

BUAK

"AARGH!" aku memegangi jidatku yang mencium atap pintu mobil. "WOOKIEEEE!" jeritku kesal.

Dia di sana hanya dengan cengiran tak berdosanya. "Mian hyuuungieee~!" dan mulai mengeluarkan aegyo-aegyo yang SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BISA KUTOLAK.

"Hhh…" aku melangkah turun dari dalam mobil dengan wajah letih. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Sungmin yang masih berkutat mengajari Kyuhyun bermain game.

"BUKAN, CHO BABBOOO! SUDAH KUBILANG! TEKAN X UNTUK MEMBERINYA MAKAN! JANGAN TEKAN SEGITIGA! NANTI KAU AKAN MENENDANG MING BUNNY!"

Jeritan-jeritan Sungmin kembali menggema di lahan parkir itu.

"Yesungie sudah bangun? Kajja, kita masuk ke dalam!" seru manager hyung yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Ryeowook menggandeng lenganku mengikuti langkah manager hyung. Suara langkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdengar di belakangku.

Tap tap tap

… Bahkan hanya dari suara langkah kakinya saja, mampu membuatku merasa sangat tenang…

:

:

"Baiklah semua sudah hadir?" tanya manager hyung membuka rapat(?). kini kami sudah berada di dalam sebuah gedung berlantai enam puluh(Readerdeul: BUSET!) yang sudah dipenuhi dengan yeoja-yeoja selaku kru film ini.

Kami berempat mengangguk. "Neee, hyuunggg…"

Manager hyung tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang film ini. Ini adalah film berdurasi satu jam lebih dua puluh menit. Take pertama Kyuhyun dan Yesungie, take kedua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan take terakhir Yesungie dan Ryeowookie! Paham?"

Kami mengangguk lagi dengan tidak niat. Banyak sekali takenya. Benar-benar niat deh, manager hyung ini…

"Baiklah, ini naskah Kyuhyun dan Yesungie!" ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas kepadaku dan Kyuhyun.

Awalnya, aku membacanya dengan sedikit tidak niat. Tapi makin ke sini, sarang obsidianku makin melebar. "HYUNG!"

"Ne, Yesungie~?" pria paruh baya itu sok memasang wajah innocentnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanyaku sambil menunjuk naskah di tanganku.

"Loh? Aku belum bilang kalau ini film BL yah?" ia tersenyum sumringah. "Kekekekek~-"

"BUKAN kekekekek~! KENAPA HYUNG TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI?!" selaku emosi.

"Lho? Apa salahnya?"

Aku menggeleng frustasi. "SALAH BANGET! CEPAT BATALKAAAANN!" teriakku histeris. Bukannya aku tidak suka melakukan adegan ini dengan Kyuhyun! Tapi adegannya… berbahaya. Lagipula ada Sungmin di sini! Pasti dia tidak mau namjachingunya bermesraan dengan namja lain!

Manager hyung menggeleng masih dengan wajah sok polosnya. "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah menandatangani kontraknya!"

Mataku melebar. Kenapa manager hyung seenaknya begitu?! "Tapi harus atas sepertujuan kami juga, hyung! Aiish!" aku meremas suraiku semakin frustasi.

"Ya kalau begitu, kalian tidak akan menyetujuinya."

GRRR!

"Sudah, sudah, jangan cerewet! Ini permintaan ELF Jepang terutama para fujoshi yang sudah berkenan hadir di sini!" manager hyung menunjuk para yeoja yang tengah berwajah mupeng ke arah kami. "Lagipula film ini isinya hanya adegan biasa kook~! Tak ada yang berbahayaa~! Sana! Cepat ganti baju, dan kita akan mulai syutingnya!" ia mulai mendorongku ke ruang ganti.

"Tapii tapii!" aku melirik Sungmin yang tampak asyik ngobrol dengan salah seorang fujoshi. Santai sekali dia! Ini namjanya akan bermesraan dengan namja lain, kok dia santai begitu?! Aish!

"Kyuhyun saja tak masalah~! Iya 'kan Kyuu~!?" manager hyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya berwajah datar sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang ganti.

Deg deg

Saat itu juga aku berpikir…

'Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kyu…? Apa kau senang, atau…?'

… Aku menatap punggungmu yang semakin menjauh.

'... Sepertinya dia memang membencinya...'

**TBC**

HYAA! Ucchan bikin fic baru…/dilempar sandal jepit/ JANGAN SALAHKAN UCCHAN! INI FIC UDAH NGEHANTUIN PIKIRAN UCCHAN SELAMA HAMPIR SEBULAN LEBIH! AKHIRNYA TEROR ITU BENAR-BENAR BERHENTI SAAT UCCHAN SELESAI MENGETIKNYA! Omg… sadis banget…

So, ini bakal tentang syuting film, dan berhubung Ucchan bukan sutradara ataupun kru cameramen, maka Ucchan bener-bener gak tau! Ini fic muncul mendadak dimimpi Ucchan, dan terus menerus menghantui Ucchan sampai Ucchan setress!

Btw, saengil cukha hamnida, Sungminnie n Kanginnie oppa! Moga-moga panjang umur dan rezeki lancar serta sehat selalu~! Buat Teukie, tabah yaa! Tetap hidup dengan penuh semangat! Juga selamat hari maulid Nabi~!\^0^/

Jadi… mind to review?


End file.
